


heard that you were trouble (but I couldn't resist)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica heard Weevil was trouble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard that you were trouble (but I couldn't resist)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt that I now can't find the link to...prompt was any/any and the lyric that makes the title.

"Why are you here, V?"

Weevil asks the question as he trails a lazy hand up her arm, fingers curling around her shoulder and squeezing before they retrace their path south. There's a curl to his lip and a glint to his eye that both suggest he knows exactly why she's here, moreover that he has no quarrels with the situation at hand. 

"The lack of clothing isn't a clue?" She tries for winsome, the same tone she'd used on him a hundred times back in high school. She misses by a mile though because his fingers find the small of her back and caress it and the noise that she involuntarily makes, the goose flesh that breaks out over her skin make it clear the effect he's having on her. He smiles a self-satisfied smirk that should make her want to slap him, but it doesn't. 

One of his shoulders rises in a shrug. "Lots of times this could have happened," he says and she knows it's true. "So why now?"

Now it's Veronica's turn to shrug but she does it as she sits up and straddles him all in one smooth motion. His hands go to her hips, fingers flexing and she fights the urge to press closer to him. "Let's just say I heard you were trouble..." Now she gives into her seconds earlier urge and rolls her hips; his fingers tighten and his eyes darken in response. "But I couldn't resist."

The smile's back again as one hand leaves her hips, travels up her back to tangle in her hair.  "Funny," he says. "That's what I say about you."

Then he flips her over and their lips meet. 

There's no more talking that night.  


End file.
